Pokemon: Feelings of a God
by Devanor
Summary: Do you know how it feels to be apart from the one you like? Now imagine having that feeling for countless millenia. Now you know how Giratina feels.


**Loneliness.** A word I, alone, know the meaning off. Others may think they know the concept, but they are wrong. I have existed since the beginning of time itself, along with Arceus, yet not even Arceus knows my pain, my suffering. He's partially to blame for it, but the ultimate fault lies... with me.

You see, I was violent in my... younger days. All the power I had at my disposal corrupted me, in a sense. Thus, Arceus punished me, by sending me to this strange, empty world. The "Reverse World". You realize who I am now, don't you? That's right. **Giratina.** Also known as the "Renegade Pokemon". It was a fitting titel in the past. Not anymore. I really should be called the "Pokemon of Solitude", because I am the sole being in this accursed place. Over the eons, I've hoped Arceus would appear before me, to tell me my punishment is over, that I can finally return to his side. It won't happen, I realize that now...

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Every few centuries, Arceus calls all legendary pokemon to the Hall of Origins for a meeting. Once the meeting was over, everyone returned to their respective places, while Arceus stayed, to continue his watch over the world. The meeting was about some "choosen one", a human I think. I paid no heed to it, as things concerning the real world rarely ever have any impact on the reverse world. I was supposed to return to "my" world, yet I stayed. Arceus looked at me.

'Why are you still here, Giratina? I've already dismissed this meeting.' Arceus stated. There was no anger in his voice. A good sign, I thought. 'I wish to speak regarding my punishment, aswell as my... pardon.'

Arceus merely shook his head. 'We have talked about this, Giratina. Your crime is inexcusable. However much I wish to pardon you, I must set an example. Otherwise current or future legendaries might think they can get away with commiting similar deeds like you did.'

I was both happy and hurt by his words. Happy that he wished to pardon me (at least I heard it like that), hurt that he considered duty more important than my welfare. 'Arceus, please... I deeply regret my past actions. I was a child with great power at the time! How could you not expect something like that would happen? Just give me a new chance, please...'

My pleading fell on deaf ears. 'Enough, Giratina. Return to the reverse world, that's an order!'

'...No' My answer seemed to either greatly upset, or shock, the Alpha Pokemon. Perhaps both. 'You disobey my command?'

'Yes. I cannot stand the solitude any longer, Arceus. The only time I'm not alone is when you call those meetings, and you do that pretty much only every three hundred years, and it only lasts a few hours at best. I'm breaking apart!' My eyes started to tear. That's right, even I can cry. 'You have two choices, Arceus. Either you pardon me...' While I said that, I transformed into my Origin Forme, readying for battle. '...Or you will have to **Kill **me!'

The battle that ensued was long, and tiresome. But in the end, the Alpha Pokemon was triumphant, with the Renegade Pokemon reverting to it's Altered Forme, unable to keep up it's battle shape in this world anymore. 'Do it...' I panted. 'End my suffering. I'd rather die at your hands than return to **that** place...'

'Are you that lonely? That you wish for death?' He asked while looking at me. 'Yes...' I returned the gaze. 'I would do anything to earn your forgiveness for my past actions. I just...' I was unsure if I should continue. If I **could** continue.

'Just what, Giratina?' Arceus demanded an answer. 'I just want to be with you...' At this, I turned my face away from him. 'I couldn't care less about this world, or anyone who lives in it. As long as I can be by your side, that would be enough for me...'

'Giratina. I am sorry, that I have caused you so much grief. However, you are needed to keep the balance of the reverse world. As such, you can't remain in this world for too long, or the revese world might collapse, bringing this world with it.' I looked at him. So my fate was to stay in solitude, for all eternity?

'But.' He said, to silence any protest I might've had. 'That does not mean someone wouldn't be able to... pay you a visit regularly.' My eyes widen with expectation.

I simply had to ask. 'And that someone could be... you?' He gave me a reassuring smile in return. 'I promise you, Giratina. I will visit you often. Return to the reverse world, for now. I will make sure you won't feel lonely anymore.'

After using his powers to heal me, I opened a portal to my world. Just as I passed through it, I looked at him one last time. He gave me a nod, as if knowing what I worried about. With that, I closed the portal, and assumed my Origine Forme, which I only can take in this world without tiring.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I will never be "pardoned" for my past actions, but that isn't so important anymore. Arceus kept his promise, and visits me often. Every visit makes me happy, altho I can bet he doesn't know **why** I want him out of everyone to visit me. No matter, one day I'll make sure to tell him just how I feel. After all, who said Gods can't fall in love?


End file.
